Upgrades/Gallery
This is the gallery of the Upgrades in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Power Pinch PVZ2IAT Power Pich.png|Power Pinch icon PVZ2B Power Pich.png|Beta Power Pinch icon Gree n.png|The green area Powerpower pinch.png|Using Power Pinch to kill zombies Power Toss PVZ2IAT Power Toss.png|Power Toss icon PVZ2B Power Toss.png|Beta Power Toss icon Opoopopyellow.png|The yellow area Power toss click.png|Using Power Toss to kill zombies Power toss click2.png|Using Power Toss to kill zombies Power Toss.png|Power Toss button Power Toss Pressed.png|Power Toss button when pressed Disabled Power Toss Icon.jpg|Power Toss icon disabled (start of Last Stand levels) Power Toss Endless Zone Card.PNG|Endless Zone card Power Zap PVZ2IAT Power Zap.png|Power Zap icon PVZ2B Power Zap.png|Beta Power Zap icon Screenshot 2014-01-31-20-20-47.png|Using Power Zap to kill zombies Screenshot 2014-01-31-20-21-00.png|The purple area Power Zap.png|Power Zap button Power Zap Pressed.png|Power Zap button pressed Disabled Power Zap Icon.jpg|Power Zap icon disabled (start of Last Stand Levels) Power Zap Endless Zone Card.PNG|Endless Zone card Power Snow PVZIAT Power Snow.png|Power Snow icon Screenshot 2014-01-31-19-47-21.png|The blue area Screenshot 2014-01-31-19-45-32.png|Using Power Snow to kill zombies Screenshot 2014-01-31-19-44-50.png|Power Snow demonstration Power Snow.png|Power Snow button Power Snow Pressed.png|Power Snow button pressed Disabled Power Snow Icon.jpg|Power Snow Icon disabled (start of Last Stand levels) Power Snow Endless Zone Card.PNG|Endless Zone card wantasnow.png|Ad for a free Power Snow Power Flame Power Flame In-game.png Power-Flame.png|Power Flame being used (beta) Jalapeno flame spread.jpg|Flame created power flame red lane.jpg|The red area Power Flame.png|Power Flame button Power Flame Pressed.png|Power Flame button pressed Sloth Gargantuar on Fire.jpg|A Sloth Gargantuar being affected by the Power Flame Power Flame Glowing Red.jpg|Icon glowing red when a zombie is nearing the house Power Flame Endless Zone Card.PNG|Endless Zone card Cuke Nuclear Cucumber.png|HD Cuke PICKEL like a Doom-shroom.png|Using Cuke Images (15).jpg|Cuke exploding all zombies on the screen PUZZLE PIECE NUKECUKE.png|Cuke Puzzle Piece (appears in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars' code) Nuculear Cucumber Plush.jpg|Cuke plush Cuke Figure.jpg|Cuke figure Power Ups PVZIAT Power Bar.png|Power ups bar before the 1.9 update PVZB Power Bar.png|Beta Power ups bar File:Pvz2222 (3).PNG|The three power ups before the 1.9 update File:PVB and MVZ 007.png|Obtaining Power Ups before the 1.9 update File:Power ups ;).PNG|Getting Power ups in the 1.9 update Sale bar.PNG|Power-Ups 50% off PowerUps50%off.png|An ad of the 50% off in Power-Ups VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Vasebreaker power ups Reveal_Vase2.png|Reveal Vase Butter_Zombie2.png|Butter Zombie Move_Vase2.png|Move Vase 2014-09-01-11-10-12.png|Tutorial for "Move Vase" power-up. Note: Repeaters are mistakenly called Peashooters. Tutorial for Move Vase. Previously Repeaters in the picture were called Peashooters|Tutorial for "Move Vase" powerup (with Repeater's other costume). Note: Repeaters in the tutorial were mistakenly called Peashooters. Power-up Jar.png ATLASES_LEVELCOMMON_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites of power up abilities alongside various environment modifiers PvZ2PowerShuffle.png|Power Shuffle PvZ2PowerShovel.png|Power Shovel Flash_Sale_for_Upgrades.jpeg|An advertisement about Upgrades being discounted Bonuses Plant Food Boost.jpg|Plant Food Boost on the old map Sun Boost.jpg|Sun Boost on the old map Upgrades Sun Bonus2.png|Sun Bonus Sun Boost2.png|Sun Boost Plant Food Bonus2.png|Plant Food Bonus Plant Food Boost2.png|Plant Food Boost Wall-nut First Aid2.png|Wall-nut First Aid Instant Recharge.png|Instant Recharge Shovel Bonus2.png|Shovel Bonus Shovel Boost2.png|Shovel Boost Shovel Perk2.png|Shovel Perk Bonus Seed Slot2.png|Bonus Seed Slot Extra Seed Slot2.png|Extra Seed Slot Mower Lunch2.png|Mower Launch Basic Gun.png|Basic Gun Basic Shield.png|Basic Shield Piñata Tracker2.png|Piñata Tracker ATLASES_GAMEUPGRADES_1536_00_PTX (2).png|Sprites